Within a Year's Time
by misszelda3290
Summary: First story! Dark Link's POV. Dark Link is kicked out of his home with Ganondorf after failing to defeat Link. He then is found by Saria and another girl. Dark LinkXSaria -Disclaimer  since I forgot it in the story : Zelda is not mine!


"What do you mean he's not dead? I created you _just_ like him to _beat_ him!" All I could do was just stand there looking down at my feet. I was so ashamed of myself.

He just starts chuckling. "You were his _clone_ and he beat you? I bet you didn't even stand a chance against him. First the phantom, and now you! What was I thinking? Wasting perfectly good magic on such failures. I could have just sent out one of the monsters and they would have posed a bigger threat! You know what? I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Did you know that?" Uh oh, what is this weird feeling I have? What is wrong with me? I don't want to die!

"Come on boy! Be a real man and look at your master when he's talking to you!" I look up, eyes wide. Whatever that feeling is, I don't like it; I feel sick. "Aw, look at that! You're scared, aren't you? You're actually scared! Good, you should be scared of me. I can make your life good to bad with a snap of my fingers!" Next thing I know, I see him lift up his hand, and then my face is suddenly stinging in pain. The hit hurt so much, I found myself on the ground, Ganondorf walking out of the room, then all goes black.

* * *

><p>I'm awoken by the wind blowing on my face. I open my eyes, and see a small girl with green hair looking over me.<p>

"Hey, Saria! You're right! He does look like Link!" I look over in confusion to where the girl was looking. Standing there, was another girl with green hair, with a saddened look on her face. "Oh, it's not him? He looks an awful lot like him…" She just looks off into the distance again. "Well thanks for everything, Lynn."

"Oh, no problem Saria!" Lynn then gets up, and walks away. Saria then walks up to me, with a concentrated look on her face. "If you're not Link, then who are you exactly?" I look at her, confused. "Who, me?" She looks away, then back at me. "Well we're the only ones here, aren't we?"

"Well if you must know, I'm Dark Link. I'm the clone of Link, created by the great Ganondorf to defeat Link."

"Oh." that's all she says. She looks off into the distance again, her expression even more upset. Was it something I said? And how does she know Link? "Did you fight him yet?" She asked me, taking me out of my daydreams. I sat up, and nodded. "And by you h-here, I'm g-guessing that you w-won?" Tears started welling up in her eyes. She looked at me, longing for an answer. I looked back, and shook my head. Her face instantly lit up. "Great! Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! But well, uh, Link's one of my best friends, and I've known him forever. He left the forest, for some quest, and he hasn't returned."

"Yeah, I've been told. I was created by Ganondorf himself, I was his second failed attempt to kill him. He attacked me for my failures, and then I woke up here."

"Lynn and I found you just laying on the outskirts of the forest, and we wanted to know if you were okay. She said that we aren't supposed to help non-kokiri, but you looked so much like Link, that I insisted that we bring you in. But you're not him, so I'm not sure what to do…" She kept eye contact with me, then looked away. I'm not sure what to do right now. I'm pretty sure I was kicked out of my home, and now I don't have anywhere to go. "…But if you want to, we could find you a place to stay for a while…" I look over to her, "you would really do that?" She looks back at me, then says: "Well of course! I'm the forest sage anyways, and it's my job to make sure everything in the forest is taken care of."

* * *

><p>It's been a year since that happened, and now I'm finally able to gather my little bit of belongings and set off for my own life. Saria and I have created a great friendship, and whenever I'm around her, I have this weird feeling that I've never felt before and I'm not sure how to explain it.<p>

"So you're able to set off and start a new life?" I finish folding my blankets, look over to Saria, and nod. "It's a shame, really. I was starting to really like having you around." She starts walking closer. I set the blankets down and say: "Yeah, it was fun, but I've got to learn to be on my own."

"…but you know you don't have to…You could stay here…with me." Were those really her words? She's seemed like she's only wanted friendship. She starts walking even closer. I walk over to her, and give her a big hug. Saria looks up to me, inching her face closer to mine. _What is going on? I thought she only wanted to be friends? What am I supposed to do? _My brain is running a million miles an hour thinking of every possible question I could think of. Then, they all disappear, with my lips meeting hers.

We stay like that for a couple seconds, then she pulls away. She looks at me, then runs away. I'm left there, in complete shock of what just happened. I sit on the bed, trying the comprehend everything that just happened in the past five minutes. The conversation, the hug, and that kiss…

She comes back after a little while, and we just sit in silence.

"I…I really like you…and I don't want you to l-leave…" She starts tearing up.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she rests her head on mine. I shake my head. "Look Saria, I really like you too, but I'm new to all of this, and I'm not to sure on what to do."

"Then stay here and we'll figure it out!" I was at first uneasy with it, but after giving it some thought I nodded. "Really? Thank you so much!" she squealed, then hugged me harder than before. I have a feeling this was the right choice for my new life.

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys! Ha! I finally managed to write something and get it up! I find it a little bit sketchy, but I decided to put it up anyways to see if I can get some tips or anything to help improve my writing. Anything helpful would be deeply appreciated!


End file.
